


U + UR Hand

by ifreet



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akarui_rynka asked for Gus/Lassiter, and shuffle gave me Pink's U + UR Hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U + UR Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akarui_rynka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=akarui_rynka).



Something soft hit Gus's head and dropped to his shoulder, and he just knew if he looked, it'd be lacy. He glared at Carlton. "Seriously? This really seems more like Shawn's idea of 'fun.'"

Carlton reached over and removed the offending item-- which better not be underwear -- dropping it to the floor to whistles and catcalls. "I swear, usually, this place is... different."

"Uh-huh." Gus looked at him dubiously.

"Oh, come on. It's a jazz bar with live bands. Jazz bars haven't been rowdy since Prohibition was repealed." Gus took a moment out of his glaring to consider Carlton in an Eliot Ness get-up. Nice. Carlton cast a glare over his shoulder as another unidentifiable unmentionable flew between them. "Who has re-bachelorette parties anyway?"

"Happy, drunken divorcees."

"Yeah, that I don't get."


End file.
